Blood Bound
by Mistress-of-the-Malfoy-Manor
Summary: He had discovered something about his family, and it concerns a certain muggleborn witch. As they go back to Hogwarts, feelings are awaken, they found themselves repeating the story of a tragic romance between a Pureblood and a Mudblood.
1. Chapter 1 Beyond the Doors

•this is my first Fic. so please be easy on me.

•things will be explained in the next chapters.

•i hope you enjoy it, and forgive me if there are typos in this.

•**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

This was the fourth night he had woken up frantically panting; his body had instinctively sat up, the nightmares had become more vivid these past few days. So sleep was something he had tried to avoid, though his efforts were wasted for his body would willfully go back and drift into a deep slumber, but he had found a way of distracting himself. Exploring his Manor; he had found quite a lot of hidden rooms and now he was going to the one room he had been strictly ordered not to open.

Ever since he could remember his parents have forbidden him to enter that room. Wards were set up to keep anyone from entering, even when the dark lord had taken residence in their manor. They managed to keep is a secret. He hadn't given much thought why, though out of sheer boredom he had managed to break through the wards; it wasn't easy though. His parents did take that extra precaution and set up charms to harm whoever touches the massive wooden door. But being the bright wizard that he is, he figured out how to cancel it all. With a flick of his wand the door creaked open, a thick layer of dust fell on his black cloak; it must have been centuries since it was last opened. He hesitated for a moment, his parents forbid him to enter that room for a reason. He forced his deadened legs to carry him forward. Each step he takes towards the old room made him feel….. Alive…. and at the same time... chained. But he ignored it and entered before he could mentally convince himself to turn around. The whole room was engulfed by darkness; there were no windows and no source of light. It was rather hard to breathe inside; seeing the only ventilation on that room was that door. He walked further in and silently whispered "Lumus" bright light glowed at the tip of his wand. He used it to scan the room. "Lumus Maxima" he whispered again and the light on his wand glow brighter, now he could clearly see everything inside but to his utter dismay there was nothing there but a sheet of white linen covering something on the wall and a chair located just a few feet away. And it was facing what it looked like a covered frame. He deliberately tugged the dusty linen it glided down revealing a portrait.

The female in the portrait winced at the sudden bright light directed to her…she adjusted her body and got a good look at the person holding that infernal light "Malfoy..." her voice almost a whisper; she uttered the name with reverence, the woman on the portrait moved. "I knew you would come back…" tears welling up on her eyes. "I have missed you so much my love" she continued. But Draco was frozen; it felt like someone had stunned him on the spot that he could not move a single muscle.

"You…" he forced out, his grey eyes fixated on her. She was wearing what it seems to be an 18th century Victorian red dress that hung delicately on her shoulder and hugged her slim waist complimenting the shape of her body so well; her hair was fixed in a neat curls that gracefully cascaded down her shoulder. And those brilliant brown orbs that looked at him with such sad painful longing. He recognized her face, her eyes, and her lips. Everything about her reminded him of…

Narcissa gasped in shock as the wards on the forbidden room had warned her, someone had opened it. She stood up dropping the book she was reading on the floor; panic stricken she strode briskly but still she moved with much grace. Now she was only a couple of steps away and she could clearly see the massive doors wide open. She had desperately hoped that it wasn't her son that had opened that forsaken room; but her hopes was shattered when she saw him stand there facing the portrait; and the woman in it talking to him panicked seeing the state he was in. His face was twisted into what seems to be shock and wonder.

She knew this day would come…but She had never anticipated it to be this soon. But fate had other things planned for her dear son. The past year had been nothing but sheer nightmare, and now this.

"Draco!" he heard her call him but he couldn't quite put himself to concentrate on his mother. She was talking he knows it, he looked at her lips move but he couldn't process the things that was happening.

"Is he alright?!" a voice tore his gaze from his mother to the portrait that hang on the wall; her voice was tainted with concern. She was looking at him intently with those warm brown eyes; it somehow reminded him of autumn… beautiful yet nostalgic... And her face… that perfect porcelain like face. It was the way she looked that rendered him speechless.

"W-what's going on?" he managed to choke out, "That woman! She looked like Granger!" he said pointing his finger at the portrait who was still looking at him with concern.

"Draco.. You're not supposed to see this!" Narcissa held unto Draco's arm and pulled him out of the room rather harshly; she slammed the door shut. But just before the door close behind him, he had a glimpse of her, her face was full of longing and sadness "My love…" he heard her say it in the most heart breaking tone. It almost made him want to go back…. Almost…

"Mother I demand to know what's going on. Why do we have a portrait who looked like that muggle born Granger and earlier she called me Malfoy!" he was in a state of shock that his mind was in over drive it didn't made sense to him as to why they have that portrait and why the woman in it had addressed him so lovingly.

Narcissa however had a stern look on her face. It showed no emotion at all, it was a wonder how she could easily conceal her emotions in a matter of seconds. "You don't have to worry about that dear." She said coldly. She raised her wand and added two more wards to keep her son or anybody else from entering that room again. Though only a fool would trespass the Malfoy manor.

"But Mother.." he started but he was cut off.

"I will hear no more of this." Turning her back at him and walked down the dimly lit hallway.

Draco looked at his mother then his gaze drifted back to the door. He sighed in annoyance, just when he thought nothing could surprise him, this had came along.

Days had passed by and he was on his way back to Hogwarts to complete his 7th year, and yet he still couldn't quite forget what happened that day.

A loud screech elicited by the train tore him out of his daze. he was inside the Hogwarts express not clearly remembering how he had gotten in or why he was standing in front of one of the cabins. "Malfoy!" a voice called out; he turned around to see his friend Blaise Zabini waving at him. "Are you looking for a seat?" he asked as he walked closer to Draco.

"No. not particularly.." he said blankly "I was looking for the head's compartment."

Yes, a few days back he had received a letter from Hogwarts telling him that he had been chosen as head boy. It was quite a surprise really. After his history with the school he even doubted he would be accepted to complete his 7th year.

"Well, if you ever get bored you know where to find us." Blaise patted his shoulder and walked back in. he could hear the loud giggles and laughs of the girls and several blokes inside; among those fits of laugh one stood out, it was rather high pitched and irritating in nature, he figured it must be from one of the girls inside. He sighed, relieved that he wasn't confined in that closed compartment with those people and that infuriating laugh.

Right now he just needed some place to rest, those sleepless nights had finally taken its toll on him. His body begged for rest, and his head dizzy from lack of sleep. He forced his legs to carry him forward; well at least the compartment he was looking for was only a few steps away. He walked in, he didn't even care that there was a person inside. He just wants to give what his body begged for and fall into the luxury of a dreamless sleep. He sat at the opposite of a bushy well not that bushy haired girl. She was sleeping, realizing who she was his mind was now wide awake, and his exhaustion forgotten., it felt like he had just jumped in a pool filled with ice. He wanted to escape, and go out before she wakes up but before he could do so, her eyes snapped open and she lunged forward, flinging them back down to his seat. Her small hands held tightly on his well sculpted arms and her eyes were out of focus. She let out a gasp realizing what she had done her face turned scarlet red. "Malfoy?" she said as she came to her senses.

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow. "Well hello to you too Granger"

"What are you doing here?" she was scowling.

"Well as much as I want to answer that, don't you think the position we are in is rather compromising? I don't think it is right for the students to see their head boy and head girl in such.. well how should I put this… scandalous position." He eyed her. He was sure Granger would be chosen as the new head girl, aside from her brain, she also helped bring down you-know-who. so it was no surprise really.

"What are you talki—"she was cut off as she looked down. She was on top of him, her body was almost pressed against his, and her hands still holding unto his arms tight. Realizing how intimate they looked, she jumped off him, returning back to her seat. "i-I'm sorry." She mumbled; hiding her face in embarrassment.

"It's nothing" he smirked "it's not the first time having girls throw themselves at me."

She snorted in response; she still couldn't believe how egotistical this ferret was. "Well aren't you going to tell me why you're here?" she was rather calm. Though Malfoy had tortured her for years, she had managed to let it go, and forgive him. The war had changed her so drastically; she had seen some of her friends die, and her enemies die in her own hands. That she could never let go. But she realized she couldn't harbor such negative feelings, life was so fragile that in a blink of an eye it could easily end.

"Like what I have said a while back. I'm the new head boy." he drawled.

She opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. She let it sink in for a moment before opening her mouth again. "Clearly we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. How about calling it truce?" she smiled at him holding her hand out to him to shake.

"Truce." He smiled back her, it was rare to elicit a genuine smile out of a Malfoy, but it seems like Hermione was drawing it out of him effortlessly.


	2. Chapter 2 The dream upon awakening

•Chapter II! *sigh* this is slightly longer than the first one.**  
**

• i would up-date as often as i can ^^.

•Again. i apologize if there are any typos. T_T

•If there are any questions or if you want me to clarify anything about the story just ask away ^^

**•Disclaimer:** Sadly i do not own Harry Potter or the devilishly hot Draco Malfoy

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

An almost thin black transparent curtain pulled back to reveal rows and rows of dolls from different eras , arranged orderly surrounding the whole room, they were all exquisitely detailed and carefully made. And across it all is a 19th-century porcelain doll, beautiful, perfect but with those unsettling eyes that stares mockingly at me.

Past the billowing floor-to-ceiling curtains; I lay awake in a bed laced and covered in a sea of red velvet, as I lay there, I heard a whisper waft in the cold breeze "You came…" a voice tainted with bitter yearning. I looked around but to my dismay no one was there. I hesitantly got up and padded down the endless corridor bare foot. I was dwarfed by the stone pedestals all was lit with candles; the fire danced with the music as it flickers to the dark tone.

Then I saw him standing there; behind him a giant mural of names cut into the stone wall, a family tree extending up onto the ceiling and down to the floor.

His hair was in the color of platinum-blonde and with the right lighting it looks almost snow white in color. His eyes were like the rays of the sun; bright with an alluring and inviting shade of bluish-steel of a midwinter sky, they captivated my vision, drawing me into their molten depths until I thought I might be lost within them.

He advanced towards me; his hypnotic gaze impaling me from where I stood. I know I should be afraid, but I wasn't. He stopped right in front of me; his eyes bored into me as if he was looking directly at my soul, somehow I felt exposed, like my skin served no protection. I forcefully tore my eyes away from him, I didn't want to look at him for I know once I did all my defenses would come crumbling down, but my body was against me; my eyes traveled back to him, this time his perfect lips moved into a slight curve. was it a smile? I didn't know for sure, but what I know was I was drawn to him even more, it was alarming.

His arms outstretched towards me as if begging me to take him. "Would you stay by my side?" he asked the smile on his face faded as soon as he saw me move a step back. Slowly his fingers curled back and his arms dropped to his side like all of the weight of the world was placed on it.

"I never knew you could be so cruel." His voice came out almost a whisper. The silence around us lingered for a long period of time, it was deafening. And at that moment all I could see was his back…walking away from me… I wanted to scream... To call out his name… To force my voice out even if my throat were to bleed. I would still… I tried to run after him but somehow I couldn't make my feet move fast enough. Tears streamed down my face blurring my vision of him till he was no more…

With a gasp my eyes fluttered open and my body instinctively sat up.. "A dream?" I thought, then it began I hadn't realized that tears started to fall until I felt the weight of them on my hands. I gazed at the droplets slowly forming for a second. I clutched my blanket, unable to sleep when suddenly it comes, my chest heaves at the thought, it grips my heart... a painful…miserable…sadness.

I was hurting ... but I couldn't comprehend why, I couldn't come up with a logical explanation…  
"Someone tell me please… how do I explain these emotions." I whispered to myself letting my tears fall down. I lay back on the cold silk and let myself drift into darkness.  
Moments later I found myself wide awake yet again...

I had let myself drift into an unthinking stupor that I haven't noticed that the sun had risen; I instantly stood up, realizing I only had a few minutes to ready myself for the day. I clumsily ran out my room towards the bathroom. In my haste I had accidentally bumped something hard that I fell back on the cold wooden floor. "Watch it Granger" he said in a rather cold tone; it was no surprise to see Draco Malfoy hovering above me.

A few weeks before I went back to Hogwarts for my final year I received a letter saying I was the new head girl. Of course I had been filled with utmost excitement but it all vanished when I saw who I was sharing the head's dorm with, it was no other than Draco Malfoy, he was smart I have to admit that. But he was also vile and ill mannered and beautiful and mysterious and just plain captivating… I gasped not only was I thinking about those things about Malfoy but, merlin, I was staring at him! "Like what you see Granger?" he smirked. Blood immediately flooded my face turning my cheeks red. I stood up covering my face with my hair to hide my embarrassment. "Like I would!" I said in a rather high tone. I gave him a quick glance before I turned around and entered the bathroom; I can feel his eyes bored into me as slowly closed the door behind, I took in a few deep breathes and continued to the shower, Being around him makes me act differently; my heart would flutter uncontrollably and my brain would shut down, leaving me like a total idiot..

The warm water slithered down my cold unfeeling skin. It only did little good as I drowned my qualms. I turned off the shower and draped myself; sluggishly I make it through my morning ritual  
Teeth  
Hair  
Uniform  
Makeup  
Tedious and boring. My hair, clothes, and make up show how I've changed. I remember the old days. My hair used to be a big brown bushy mess that seems to have a mind of its own. But during the summer it had tamed down forming into stylish ringlets that hung over my shoulder, my clothes? Still the same Hogwarts uniform except for the head girl badge embroidered on the left side of my cloak, and make up; I do wear it; though it only consist of a light mascara and a lip gloss. I smiled at my reflection, contented at my appearance. I walked out; my eyes cautiously scanned the room to see if Malfoy was still there, I can't afford to let him further ruin my day.

The Great hall was almost filled up with students when I arrived. I scanned the Gryffindor table for people I know. I saw harry chatting merrily to his girlfriend Ginny and Ron was seated across him. I walked towards them with a smile. "Hey" I greeted them they all looked at my direction. Ron nodded as his mouth was busy chewing food. And Harry just kept that same welcoming smile. "Good Morning" Ginny stood up and pulled me to sit next to her. "Did you have a good sleep?" she asked still smiling.

"Sort of… it was…." I was cut off as my eyes caught something from my peripheral view. I stopped and my eyes fixated on the boy who has just entered the Great hall. He walked towards the Slytherin table and sat beside his friends. It was then that I have realized who I was intently staring at. I haven't noticed it before; but Malfoy's hair had turned into an intriguing shade of platinum and his skin pale like new snowfall. But what caught my attention most was his eyes, even from afar it stood out. With a gasp I froze. With no doubt, Draco was the man who has haunted me in my sleep.

"Hermoine?" Ginny's voice tore me off my daze. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no.. It's nothing." I turned to face her. It was evident that my face had turned five shades of red, she just caught me staring at Malfoy! She smiled at me knowingly. I shook my head at her reminding her that Ron and Harry was with us. She understood and dropped the topic, but knowing her she would persistently pursue me till I tell her the reason why. I sighed in defeat. This day just keeps getting better and better I thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I can't stand those massive walls that detain. I'd give anything to be on the other side. However... here I am, wanting despreately, almost begging to get out but...just can't. Just when I convinced myself that I would never return to my very personal hell on earth, the two months of summer break ends. No surprise there, I might as well admit that my life is just this time wasted, nothing more than that it is… what it used to be is different though, but I guess the past won't mean much in my particular circumstance. It meant nothing as I convinced myself. I realized every damn thing in my life has been so constant ever since then… 15 years of sheer consistent agony and additional 2 years of anguish… it surprises me that the uniformity of it all hasn't killed me…. Yet. And I thought being a death eater on the account of my father would surely do the job.

"Malfoy you're spacing out again!" Blaise lightly punched me on the arm.

"Oh.. Sorry." I blankly answered.

"You've changed, you know that?" He chuckled "Is that due to your break up with Pansy?"

"No…I was thinking about potions class." I lied. I hate being here. I never liked going to school. Being around people who don't really like me. Surrounded by fake smiles. It's the same thing, Everyday.

"Ahh… looks like you have another admirer." Blaise teased raising his eyebrows devilishly. I lifted my gaze from my empty plate and met her stunning brown eyes. She was looking at me.. no.. She was staring! I don't think she even knew what she was doing not till the She-Weasel snapped her out of it. Her face turned red and she immediately turned around.

"She's got it bad, been staring at you ever since you entered." He informed, somehow this was very entertaining to him.

I just nodded in response. I was used to having those kind of stares directed at me. I can't help being the gorgeous fiend that I am. But having the Griffindor princess look at me that way and given the fact that she hates me was rather intriguing.

My first class for that morning was potions. As I walked in I noticed that most of the seat has been occupied. St. Potter was seated next to that Longbottom kid, Weasel next to that color whore who's name both starts and ends with two colors; lavender brown was it? I didn't care, she was insignificant after all. And my best friend Blaise was next to Pansy. Well that's just conventional. And Granger seating alone, I walked towards her, raising a delicate eyebrow as she looked at me with shock as I took my seat next to her dropping my bag on the floor. I couldn't help but notice how she would deliberately look at me, blush and turn away.

Snape walked in and started to drone in his discussion about wolfsbane and other things I had channeled out. I yawned obviously bored, but nevertheless I jotted down notes. While she was furiously writing down on her parchment with such intense concentration.

My hand accidentally brushed hers I felt a sudden volt of electricity run through my hand. She suddenly stiffened and turned to look at me. Her face was even redder this time. It was alarming. "H-hey. Are you alright?" I asked cautiously remembering how she has that sudden impulse to physically hurt someone; I had a taste of that first hand. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it and nodded instead, turning her attention back to her parchment.

Potions ended with a blur but before any of us could escape the confines of Snape's class room, "Remember the face of the person you're seated next to." He paused and looked at us with in disparaging manner "They'll be your partner till the end of the year." He said smugly "I'll be expecting a full 30 page report about wolfsbane, by the end of the week." then he walked out leaving me behind to contemplate what had just happened. Granger didn't look at me but instead ran out of the class. I don't even think she heard that we were given a homework.

"I see you're stuck with a Gryffindork" Blaise pat me on the back with that smile of his.

"You knew about this didn't you." I wasn't asking, rather it was a statement. It all fit together now. How those Gryffindors had paired up and how unusual that Blaise sat next to pansy.

"Whatever do you mean?!" he said in a dramatic tone. "Why would I ever set my best friend to someone who was staring at him this morning?!"

I hit him at the back of his head "You shouldn't pry at other people's business." I said coolly.

He let out a groan and glared at me. "Well at least your Mudblood partner looks hot! While I got stuck with miss pug face."

There was no denying it; Granger had grown out of her average-girlish-muggle look. She was rather beautiful, but of course I would be caught dead before admitting that out loud.

"Then why did you sit next to her?" I asked dryly, I wasn't particularly curious why but it takes away my attention away from Granger.

"Cause if I don't pansy would cling to you and ruin my plan. And besides the girl I wanna be partners with is already taken." He explained.

"And what 'plan' would that be?"

"You'll see." He chuckled as if it was some private joke.

"You're being a git you know that?" I said as I stood up and left with him for our next class.

* * *

**Hermoine's POV**

Just when I thought I was safe from further humiliating myself I was again proven wrong. We entered potions class and everyone took as seat in pairs. It was odd; Harry sat with Neville and Ron with Lavender. Even just saying her name leaves a nasty aftertaste, I admit we had some conflicts before, but it was all settled after the war. I was no longer with Ron, and she got what she wanted, a boyfriend who could snog her brains off. But she was stuck with the delusion I was after her boyfriend.

"Hermoine!" Harry called out, "We'll be paired today!" he said in a rather serious tone. "What?!" I asked in disbelief, "Aren't you going to sit next to me?" I asked rather loudly that people turned to my direction to look.

"I can't. Snape will surely give us a hard time." He was apologetic. He had a point Snape would strongly disapprove and will surely give us the hardest task possible. I smiled at Harry letting him know I was alright. Almost all of the class had already sat with each other knowing what Snape will do later on. Well I guess working alone is fine, I do end up doing all of the work, so it wasn't that bad. I comforted myself.

But then Malfoy walked in, and stopped just a few steps from the door, he eyes scanned the room. When he saw me sitting alone he raised his eyebrow, oh no.. The seat next to me was the only vacant one. I started to panic but my eyes never left him as he walked towards me; he sat down, I looked at him in disbelief, didn't he know we were going to be paired off today?! He was surely going to hate me more after he finds out.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was burning from where I was sitting. And no amount of distraction was relieving that, even as I divert all my attention to the things Snape was saying I still couldn't help myself steal a glance at him; he was sitting next to me, his features unreadable but he was clearly bored, only writing down what seems to be important from the topic. While here I was scribbling down every word that came out of Professor Snape's mouth. Then his hand brush against mine, the sudden contact felt like someone had set me on fire.  
I was staring at him again! And he was staring back, adding to the uncomfortable heat that crept through my blood.

"H-hey are you alright?" he asked concern was evident In his voice, I opened my mouth to speak but decided not to, I didn't trust myself not to say something stupid. So I just nodded and turned my head back to my parchment. Merlin what's happening to me?!

After Snape had announced that our seatmate was going to be our partner till the end of the term then he had said something which I clearly didn't understand since he was forcing the words out of his nose and I was more concerned with how my new partner would react, I was sure Malfoy was fuming, I didn't want to see him or hear his insults so I ran out bumping to other students who was walking out, they glared at me but I didn't care. All I wanted to do now was clear my mind and go somewhere where I could sort out what's happening to me.

"Hermoine!" Ginny called out I turned around to see she was running after me. I stopped and waited for her to catch up. "I kept on calling you but you seems distracted." She said breathlessly, then she straightened up. "So. Tell me!" she demanded.

"Tell you what?" I asked innocently,

"Come one 'mione. You know about Draco Malfoy?" she said with a chuckle.

"Oh that..." I paused. "It's nothing really" I said trying to sound convincing, but she didn't buy it.

"Spill it!" she said, her tone raising a few octaves.

"Alright.. Alright. But do you promise not to mention this to Harry and Ron?"

"I promise." She said straightforwardly.

I took in a deep breath before speaking. "Well I had a dream…" I trailed off.

She looked at me waiting for me to speak again.

"And it's about Draco Malfoy.." my voice almost a whisper.

"You had a dream about DR-" I covered her mouth with my hand before she could finish her sentence.

"Ginevra Weasely!" I said in a warning tone. We were still surrounded by numerous students. She nodded, slowly I lowered my hand from her mouth.

"You had a dream about the hottest boy in Hogwarts?!" she was excited but she kept her voice down.

I nodded, as I remember every bit of detail from that dream.

"Why can't I have a dream like that" she said exasperated.

"What?" I asked surprised.

She grinned at me. "Every girl in Hogwarts wants him!" she said mater-of-factly

"He's that popular?" I didn't know. All this time to me he was just that annoying bouncing ferret.

"He's the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, he's rich, he's gorgeous, he's smart. And did I mention he's gorgeous?" she went on.

I smiled and nodded at her, I really didn't want to talk about him right now, since I've been having this strange feelings. I wondered if I could avoid him.

"Granger!" I froze as I realize who it was. Ginny gave me a light nudge.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I sighed wearily.

"What time do you want us to start on the report?"

"What report?" I turned around to face him he was standing in front of me; I moved back. His friend Zabini was beside him, but he was looking strangely at Ginny.

Draco took a step towards me "The one Snape just gave us a couple of minutes ago."

"I can do it alone…" I moved backward, increasing the distance between us once more.

"I am capable enough to contribute in that bloody report." He took a step toward me, closing the polite distance. He then flashed that same smile he had at the Hogwarts express.

My heart was beating so frantically that my chest could no longer contain it. "I understand." my voice breaking,

"We'll start on it tonight after our rounds." He said as he walked pass me.

There was no doubt that the man that had haunted me in my dreams was the same man standing in front of me a moment ago.


	3. Chapter 3 Innocent Craving

**•**This turned out to be a really short chapter... ^^; almost didn't wanna publish this one since i'm kinda out of inspiration.

•I know typo is hiding in here somewhere O.O. forgive me if i didn't see it.

**•Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Dark clouds rolled in clusters as if imitating the ever glorious aurora sky, but to their shame they failed miserably; as the horizon only darkened even more, it blocked the moon which was the only clear source of light.

Such nostalgic feeling and yet it brought me some sort of excitement and dread. My whole day passed in a blur; I couldn't even clearly remember when did our patrol started, but there we were walking down the poorly lit halls of Hogwarts, somehow it feels cold without the sea of students that flooded the place. but t was comfortable even if I was alone with Malfoy.

The past few months have been tolerable, we have been civil with each other since our truce at the Hogwarts express. And never once had he called me 'Mudblood', he was changed and I couldn't help but like those changes.

"Something wrong Granger?" Draco asked looking back at me; he had stopped walking; his face unreadable, but despite that the moon still gave enough light to radiate his glorious features. There it was again, my heart fluttered and my brain was in a thick haze, I could barely think through it. I groaned at how my mind and heart was conspiring against me.

"No…it's just that…" I did not continue.

"Don't tell me you're scared" he chuckled, starting to walk again. "We just need to check the owlery and we're done."

"The owlery?" I asked as I walked faster trying to catch up to him. He slowed down a bit letting me walk beside him.

"Blaise said, students have been going there for their secret rendezvous." No one dared to talk as we continued our rounds. Casual talking isn't something we actually do when we're together patrolling or even when we're at the dorms. Usually we only greet each other 'Good morning or Good night' or with a nod, and other times we have our little spats like what happened this morning. But after that dream, it was rather hard to talk to him without humiliating myself.

The cold wind greeted me as we exited the castle; the sky was darker as black clouds hovered around the moon slowly covering it. I didn't notice Malfoy had stopped walking not till I was a few steps ahead of him, his eyes closed and his face peaceful. My eyes misted as I look at him. Then there came a shock;  
He looked so frail, so…broken; As though his entire view of the world had been irrevocably altered. How could he endure such things; having a tyrant father who physically and emotionally battered him, then he was forced to serve the dark lord. now i know his sorrow was what drew me to him... I completely lose myself whenever i was around him.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Draco…" my eyes slowly opened I turned to the sound of my name being called. It was her, she was smiling at me now.

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

she chuckled; it was most charming in its own way.

I didn't intend on gazing at her for more than a moment more. But my eyes just caught her inadvertently.

Dark clouds covered the sky. The moon failed to give light. But even to that. Her beauty radiated.

I didn't notice that rain started to pour till I was almost soaking wet. I instinctively pulled her towards the owlery.

The rain was falling harder, but I couldn't risk myself to stay with her not only because she looked exactly like the portrait at my manor but she had stirred something inside me… and I do not wish to explore it any further. "I have to go." I said derisively as I turned to walk away it wasn't as easy as I expected to leave.

However, before I could even take another step I felt something very warm clutch my arm, I glanced at it for a moment, it was Hermione's hand, her fingers were immaculately slender and refined, and her hands are as elegant as polished pearls… I've never seen hands quite so… perfect until now of course.

I stopped myself from noticing again, so I shifted my vision from her hand to her eyes… one of my eyebrows rose inquiringly.

"The rain is still pouring. At least let me help you dry up." She said softly her eyes still set on mine.  
Her touch, It was so warm and gentle that I didn't feel bothered by the contact. Moreover, I didn't feel compelled to avert from it…  
Strange…usually I'm bothered by even the slightest touch; I'd evade it in a heartbeat.  
Why is it that her touch isn't as unsettling as other's are?

I kept thinking as I watched her use her free hand to bring out a white handkerchief. And to my covered indifference, she didn't hesitate to brush it on my temple, down to my face and neck.  
It was warm, smooth like her hands and it had a very sweet scent to it…  
My gaze on her didn't falter as I let her do as she pleased.

Her eyes were too kind, gentle, and warm; despite its icy façade… no one has ever looked at me with such sad eyes…  
Then. There it was again. I have completely lost myself.  
With that sensation building up inside me, an impulse, I stopped her gentle brushing hand,

"I think we should head back." My hand still cuffed hers. My other hand took the fabric enclosed in it.

"Yeah, I think we should." she answered smiling, blood flooded her cheeks, making her blush.

The rain suddenly stopped. I looked at my watch. It was already 12 midnight. I let her hand go. Though I almost didn't want to.

We ran back to the castle; it didn't take us too long to get back to the head's dorm since we didn't have to check anymore rooms. I was filthy, wet, and tired. My shoes and robes were full of mud, it irritated me. "I'll be taking a shower first." I told her avoiding her eyes.

"o-okay.." she said meekly as she stood in front of the fireplace, warming herself.

I let the warm water slither down my body, it somehow comforted me, I wanted to wash away everything that had happened today, whatever it is that I was feeling for her only grew because of that incident. I sighed, turning off the shower. I walked out to find her sleeping in front of the fireplace. Did I take that long that she fell asleep waiting? My eyebrows creased.

"Granger.." I lightly shook her

"hmmm" she answered, her eyes still closed.

"Wake up and clean yourself up before you sleep." I told her

She just mumbled something incoherently.

I lightly ran my fingers through my hair. "Granger wake up or so Merlin help me I will strip you and give you a bath myself."

With that, her eyes snapped open and immediately sat up her arms crossed around her chest protectively "You wouldn't dare." She said glaring at me.

I smirked "You're right, it wouldn't even be worth it." I stood up and walked towards my room.

Her mouth fell open, I chuckled in self satisfaction, there's nothing like teasing her, she would always have a good retaliate but this was one of the rare times when she would be caught off guard.

"Well Goodnight." I said before closing my door.

I let my body crash on the comforts of my bed. I closed my eyes but all I could see is her face and her warm brown eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Tainted Thoughts

•First of all i would like to thank lovealan and a guest for my first reviews.. :D.

•And Thank you guys for faving and following my fic. it means so much ^^

•I just made a Photo manip for this fic!, i'll be using it as a cover photo.

•I only re-read this chapter once. so i think Typos are all over it... and for that. i'm sorry T_T

•uhmm... please review.. O/o.  
•**Disclaimers**: I do not own harry Potter, though i wish i own draco malfoy.. :P

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

It means nothing….

And so… I tried to convince myself…

I have never given much thought about what happened the other day; much to say I have managed to keep it locked up at the back of my mind, not until now of course. His eyes fixated on me, with one elegant eyebrow arched. A smile painted his lips, and he was oddly quiet. It made me uncomfortable, I cannot stand those enchanting grey eyes that stared so intently at me; it felt like he was peeling me out of my clothes. Blood crept to my cheeks as I recalled that last thought.

"Malfoy..." I hissed under my breath, I didn't want madam Pince to notice us; she would most definitely throw us out before we could even finish part of our report.

His gaze didn't falter. "Malfoy!" I repeated again raising my voice a bit, with that I earned myself a glare from Madam Pince, she was lurking behind the bookshelves; like a vulture circling around us waiting for the right time to strike.

"Will you please stop staring?" I glowered, it's been almost an hour and a half and still we weren't that productive with our work, I knew I should have just declined when he asked to accompany me here.

"Granger…" he started, closing the book he was holding. "I wasn't staring, I was just merely observing you." He drawled.

"Well stop it!" I spat out, "It's distracting and I need to have this bloody report done!"

His lips moved into a smirk, did I say something wrong?

"Distracting huh…" he mused as he leaned forward; meeting my gaze. I shifted awkwardly, trying to hide the fact that my heart had once again started to beat so loud that the walls seem to resonate the sound. Oh Merlin, this boy will be the death of me.

"Yes. You're distracting me." I tried to keep my voice from breaking. "Now can you please move back so I can continue with my work?"

"No." he simply answered.

"Alright, then I'll find another table." I closed my book in irritation; I stood up and briskly shoved my parchment and quill inside my bag. I wasn't getting better at this. I wasn't really irritated per se, I just need a quick escape away from his stares and the close proximity of our bodies. He was too close for comfort, and my whole body just reacted to it; wanting to touch him, wanting to know if his pale skin is soft and cold as it looked like, I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. To feel his warm breath on my bare skin, and to lightly brush my lips to his….

Wait… what?!

I gasped in horror… how could I even think of such a thing?! He's Draco Malfoy, for crying out loud! Yes.. the git is smart, he's athletic, he can be a real gentleman when he wants to be, and on top of that he's bloody attractive! My thoughts were in chaos; I couldn't possibly think of such things about him, moreover such sexual thoughts are inappropriate and unacceptable! I took a step back; I didn't even notice a pile of books behind me, not till I had tripped over them. I knew I was falling.

"Hermione!" I heard him call me. Everything happened so fast that my mind didn't have the time to comprehend what was happening.

Then I heard a loud crash; bodies falling on the cold tiled floor. I found myself wrapped around Draco's arms protectively. His breathing heavy,

"What the bloody hell are you doing Granger!" he was seething with anger.

I was going to say something but what he had said next caught me off guard.

"You almost got hurt!" he didn't look at me nor did he loosen his hold around my body.

"I'm sorry…" my voice withered, we stayed like that for a few moments collecting our selves; his body was rather warm, despite his pale cold appearance. My face rested on his chest; I couldn't help but notice his scent, he had a faint smell of peppermint, cologne and something else that I couldn't point a finger on, but nonetheless it was enticing. I didn't want to leave his embrace.

"What do you think You're doing?!" a shrill voice forcefully tore me out of my sanctuary. I lifted my head to see Madam Pince, standing a few steps away from us. Draco freed my body, I almost whined in protest. He stood up and straightened his robes before offering me a hand, I took it shyly; he swiftly but gently pulled me up to my feet. We were face to face again, my mind turned to a foggy haze.

"Get out!" The old woman snapped at us. "I will not tolerate such obscene behavior inside my library!"

"But madam... We have report that's due…" I tried to reason out, but her stern look didn't change a bit. How will we ever finish that damned bloody report if she's gonna throw us out?! And Draco just saved me! I don't think there's anything wrong with that. My frown deepened as I retrieved my bag from the floor.

"We understand Madam Pince." Draco finally spoke, suddenly he's back to his calm and collected self. "We apologize for what you have witnessed earlier." Was he implying that we were doing something on the floor?!

Draco must have noticed distress written all over my face; he held onto my wrist and pulled me along. I still could feel Madam Pince throw daggering look at us, as we exited the library.

"What was that?" I tried to free my wrist from his grip. He strode effortlessly while I was shuffling and tripping on my own two feet.

"What are you talking about?" he drawled,

"That! Back at the library." I stopped walking and looked at him annoyed.

"Be specific Granger, a lot of things happened in the library today." He looked back at me and grinned.

I blushed at the thought, but fought against it. "The one with Madam Pince! You were implying that we were truly doing something scandalous!" I went on "What if she tells the head mistress?!" panic started to creep. I was going to lose my position as head girl! And worse I might even get expelled!

"Relax Granger." He finally let my wrist go. I immediately brought it up to my chest and gently massaged it.

"No she won't tell anyone. Letting that rumor spread will only reflect negatively on her. Failing to notice that the heads were doing something on her library floor; her reputation as an outstanding librarian would be tainted. And I don't think she wants to risk that with some overly hormonal teenagers." He winked at me.

"You had it all planned out." I accused.

"Have you forgotten that I'm a Slytherin?" he claimed with much pride.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He was right, Madam Pince was a perfectionist; she wouldn't let such small thing stain her good name. But now we're banned from the library.

"But what about our report?" I cringed as I recalled Snape's smug look, he will surely give us hell.

"Let's go to my room." he smirked.

I looked at him my mouth dropped. I know I did enjoy being close to him in a physical way. But going to his room?! Heat and blood crept to my face, turning me bright red.

"N-No thank you." I stuttered. But despite my answer; he held onto my wrist again and pulled me towards our dorm. The whole walk was silent. He didn't talk and I was lost in my own train of thoughts; he was going to bring me to his room, I don't think I want to know what he's planning to do. Maybe I could threaten him with a hex. That usually works with the other males.

My body collided with his back; I didn't notice he had stopped walking; since my mind was busy thinking about how to get out of this situation.

We were in front of our dorm. He muttered the password under his breath and the portrait swung open. He continued to pull me till we were in front of his room.

"Malfoy. I don't want to go to your room." I said pulling my hand back, but his hold only tightened, I could feel my wrist throb under his grip.

"I thought you wanted to get our report done?" he said not even bothering to turn and look at me. He pulled out his wand from his robe and pointed it to his doorknob; the wooden door swung open. He pulled me inside, I struggled even more to break away from him but it was a losing battle. Apparently he was much stronger than I have expected.

"Malfoy! I swear I will hex…." I stood in awe, my eyes scanned his room; it was an exact replica of my own, save for the silver and green colors that represented his house. His room was also unbelievably clean; there was not a single shred of parchment nor a stray shirt scattered. Everything was in order, his bed was also made, and the whole place smells just like him. I was getting dizzy. But despite that. What had caught my attention was the floor to ceiling window that should be on the eastern part of the room, but instead it was numerous shelves that contain rows and rows of books; yes, it was far more larger than my own collection of muggle and wizarding books.

I couldn't help but smile; he freed my hand and let me walk towards his collection, my eyes just can't help but stare lovingly at those books who were practically screaming at me to read them.

"This is so amazing!" I turned to look at him, waiting for his permission; I really want to read them all, maybe I can trade rooms with him.

"I believe there you'll find the necessary books for our project." He was leaning casually on his bedpost; again I could feel his penetrating stare on me. I blushed again. I wonder why I haven't seen this side of Draco before. Maybe I was just so distracted with Ron, and just didn't give this attractive ferret the time of the day.

He raised an eyebrow at me inquiringly.

"So.. Work.." I coughed self conscious.

He nodded once and proceeded to take books out of the shelves, surprisingly he knew exactly what books to use. I followed him as he laid the books down on his bed.

"Aren't we going to work at the common room?" I asked

"No." he took out his parchment and quill and opened a book. "It's far more comfortable here and besides, I can lay around without worrying about getting my robes dirty."

"Well... I..." I fidgeted

"Don't worry Granger, I wont touch you." He smirked "Unless you beg me to."

I threw my bag at him, but he caught it before it could do any damage.

"You're still a prat." I walked towards him at sat at the floor next to his bed. It was uncomfortable.

The whole room was quiet, we only talked when we asked each other questions or needed to clarify something; it wasn't awkward at all. Rather it was comforting, finally someone who appreciates working without unnecessary noises.

I yawned and looked at the time, it's already 1 am! We were caught up with our work that we didn't notice the time.

"I have to go." I said retrieving my things from the floor. He lifted his gaze from the book he was reading and looked at me. he nodded once before resuming his reading.

I frowned from his lack of response. I started to walk out with obvious irritation; but before I could exit his room he called me.

"I'll see you here tomorrow." he said without raising his eyes. "I lifted my wards for you."

"O-Okay.." My irritation forgotten, my lips had moved into a full smile.

I sighed, sleep isn't coming too easily; I couldn't forget the things that had happened. And excitement seems to fill me; I can't wait to go back, I can't wait to see him again and spend time with him.

Now I admit... I'm seeing Draco in a whole new different light.

That same smile never left my lips, even as I let myself drift into sleep.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

'What is it about this girl that makes me want to hate her and kiss her at the same time' I thought staring back at those brilliant brown orbs. Inviting warm red stained her cheeks as she looked back down at her book, she sat beside me in my bed; idly flipping through pages of her transfiguration book.

We've been spending most of our time here in my room that the uniformity of our routine made her comfortable enough to sit on my bed as we studied. But of course she would still turn beet red whenever we have our little banters.

We've been more and more acquainted with each other ever since that incident…. No it was more of an accident.

I couldn't really explain my actions then. My mind was in rage, I was angry and afraid that she almost got hurt, but at the same time relieved that I had caught her before she could hit the floor hard. It was a strange impulse, one I did not clearly understand.

What an odd thing to feel...

Again, my gaze locked on those same wide eyes. "I almost forgot. I need to help Harry and Ron with their homework."

At the sound of that weasel's name, something inside me snapped "Why don't you just let those idiots work on their own."

"They're my friends, and they asked me for help." She said her voice strangely calm.

I raised my eyebrow at her sensing something.

"Tell me." I said capturing her eyes once more.

"Tell you what?" she feigned innocence.

"Granger." My tone serious, I wasn't going to let this go. Well, she has become my friend and I could safely say she considers me one too. I was concerned at her… more than I should.

She sat back down and covered her face with her hands. I felt a sharp pang on my chest as I looked at her trying to fight back her tears. I wanted to badly hurt and kill whoever was causing her this pain.

"It's just that Harry and Ron" she paused; she could no longer hold back her tears, they fell uncontrollably slowly slithering down her cheeks.

I knew it. Those damned no good Potty and Weasel are the cause, my mind started to think of ways on how I could slowly torture those idiots. I smiled devilishly as I imagine their faces twisted in pain. Serves them right for making Granger cry.

"They're very livid about me spending so much time with you." She said almost muffled. "They complained how I almost never visit them or talk to them like I use to do."

"So they asked you to help them with their home works just so you'd stay away from me?" my fist curled up into a tight ball; trying to keep my calm.

She nodded and continued to cry. I wanted to hold her and tell her that everything will be alright but I immediately blocked my inane urge to do so.

"Maybe you should spend more time with them." I forced it out at the same time I immediately regret saying those words.

She suddenly stopped and looked at me; her face was of shock and disbelief, tears still streaming down her lovely face.

"I… you're right…I have to go." She stood up and ran out of my room.

'Well done.. .' I told myself sarcastically, lightly running my hand through my hair.

"What was that about?" Blaise walked in, I forgot we were supposed to plan our Quidditch strategy for the next game.

"Nothing..."

"That didn't look like nothing." He went on. "And what's a girl doing in your room? You never allow a female to enter your bedchamber."

"She's not just an ordinary girl." I whispered to myself turning my back at him.

He sat at the spot Granger occupied moments ago. "Seriously, tell me why she's in here."

I glared at him, not wanting to answer why. It is true I never let any female enter my room. It just seems too intimate. And I like to keep a sense of normality without their insignificant, shallow, and obnoxious chatter. But with Granger it's different; she just seems to fall right into place, she's very smart and it's easy to have an intellectual conversation with her. And she's not vain about her appearance, which makes it easier for me to get to know the real her.

"I need to know!" I should have known he wouldn't stop till he gets an answer.

"We're studying, since we got banned from the library, so I graciously offered my collection of books."

He looked at me skeptically.

"You like her don't you." He wasn't asking, rather it was a concrete statement.

"Shouldn't we start planning our moves for the Quidditch match?' I said in a bored tone. I needed to change the subject. I myself didn't know these foreign emotions, but somehow something tells me I'll find out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5 Destinies Converge

•yaay Chapter 5! I'm so sorry for the late up-date. i've just been really busy.

•To make up for it.. here's a long chapter. .. at least i think it's long... ^^;

•Thank you for all the review.. it keeps me motivated. (i have been mentally debating with myself if i should stop writing this. but.. decided not to. ^^)

•sorry. i didn't re-read this chapter... i just kept on writing. so yes! the return of the typos.. :P

•**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter. but i do want Draco Malfoy 3

* * *

**Love is a Selfish Wish**

**Draco's POV**

I don't believe I have really fallen asleep. To my surprise my eyes were closed all that time, I opened my eyes. The sun was already up. I wearily stood up, but I just fell right back to my bed. My body begged for rest. But I couldn't allow it for now.

I forced myself to get up and take a shower, hoping that the water would wash away the things that happened last night.

Last night...

I have said things that I should have not, but who am I to restrict her to see or be with her friends. I am just merely one of the insignificant people who surround her. Am I not just one of the many hopefuls that crave for her company?

I sighed letting the cold bitter water strike my body hoping that somehow it would make me feel numb; to my utter dismay it didn't.

When exactly did I start to care about Granger?

These past few months?

No….

Was it the time when she was tortured mercilessly in front of me?

I shuddered at the memory, it still give me nightmares remembering her blood curling screams.

But No…

Or was it the time when she had physically expressed her anger and punched me right in the face.

I chuckled, I have to admit back then I was definitely terrified at her. Still the answer is No..

It goes way back to our first year at Hogwarts.

It was the first time I have seen a hair so unruly that it immediately attracts one's attention. Her shy smile; it was charming in its own way. And of course, who could ever possibly forget those beautiful brown eyes that seem to directly stare at your soul.

Right then I've decided that I want to be her friend.

I have hoped she would be a pureblood; but when the sorting hat had placed her in Gryffindor and learned she was a muggleborn. I felt betrayed. I blamed her blood; it was the reason why I can't be friends with her, I blamed her for being born as a muggle.

It was an innocent attraction that turned into a twisted unjust hatred towards her.

I wanted to hurt her so badly, that I remained engraved in her mind...I wanted her to think of me, to remember me even if it was hate that she was feeling.

I had to do it…

If I hadn't she wouldn't have known I exist…

I knew I feel something different for her; I have fallen for her.

The fact that I know it only makes it worse.

I made my way to Potions class in a daze. I didn't even realize when I first walked in that class had already started.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape said in a disparaging tone. I hurried to my seat; dropping my bag on the floor.

She smiled at me, "Good morning Mal—" she whispered, but stopped when she saw Potty and WeaselBee glare at us.

I nodded, assuring her that I perfectly understand her situation. She smiled again before diverting her attention back to Snape.

Despite my calm and collected façade; inside I was in rage. How dare those idiots glare at her?! She has done nothing wrong, and yet they look at her as if she bore the scarlet letter. In my extreme displeasure I have unconsciously snapped my quill; she looked at me puzzled. I stared back at her eyes, her face seem to turn from pale to red.

As soon as class ended I immediately collected my things and darted out of the room. I didn't want to give into my urges to hex those gits, she'll only hate me, and I can't stand that thought, I don't want us to fall right back to the way we were before.

Especially not now that I harbor this unrequited love.

* * *

"Well?"

Hermione's gaze jerked back to Ginny. "What?"

Ginny rotated her wrist, making a wheel-like motion with her hand. "Do you like him or not?" She let Hermione fill in the rest for herself.

Hermione sat in front of her red haired friend, "Not in the way you mean, no."

"Why do you deny it when it's written all over your face?"

"Because it is completely true" she lied.

"so you're okay with another girl clinging to him." Ginny mused.

"Of course" she swallowed the lump on her throat. Her heart was heaving, protesting that it couldn't possibly take the idea of Draco in the arms of another girl.

"Alright… then look at the Slytherin table." Her friend pointed to the table across them.

Amid the sea of students in the Great Hall; Hermione immediately found him, he was surrounded by his fellow housemates, probably wishing him luck for the up-coming Quidditch match. But what had caught her attention more was Pansy Parkinson sitting so close to him, her arms wrapped around Draco, and her face nuzzling his neck lovingly.

"I…." her voice fading, even though the urge to scream seized her. She wanted to rail and rant about the unfairness of it all.

It made her sick to her stomach, just watching that twat run her hand along his hair. Not wanting to see any more of it; Hermione stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.

Ginny ran after her but she was caught up as students flooded the Hall.

"Well fancy meeting you here." A male voice came from behind her; she spun around to see Blaise Zabini, towering behind her.

"This is the Hall Zabini, Students come here." She said rather irritated. Why was this Slytherin boy talking to her?

"Well I have something to discuss with you, can you spare me a minute?" he towed her arm, as he carefully maneuvered their way out of the callous crowd, into an empty class room. He held it firmly despite her protest.

"What do you want?!" she finally managed to free her arm from his grip.

He raised a regal eyebrow at her, "It's about Draco and Granger."

Ginny looked at him doubtfully "What about them."

"I know you already noticed the things those two fail to realize." He went on. "Well in the part of your frigid friend that is, Draco have already came to full understanding about his feelings."

"He told you that?"

"No, he would never admit it to anyone, his pride won't let him."

"So, what you're saying is.. you 'think' Malfoy is in love with Hermione."

"Not 'think' my dear, I know. I've been his friend since we were small. I know how that git think." He paused for a moment. "I've been setting those two up, in potions, with their rounds; giving false information about students in the owlery, just so they could spend time together, hell even convincing Madam Pince to ban them in the library so Draco would be forced to let Granger in to his room."

"You were setting them up!" she said in disbelief.

He smiled devilishly but then his brow puckered, "Yes. But still, something seems to always get in the way."

"Harry and Ron.?" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Yes those two." He scowled.

"Well your Pureblood friend didn't seem to mind when Parkinson was all over him."

Blaise let out a laugh, "Pansy always does that, Whenever the Slytherin have a Quidditch match against the other house, she somehow finds her way to Draco. And cling to him relentlessly, despite his obvious rejection."

Ginny was quiet, her mind was busy processing these new information.

"Was Granger there when dinner started?"

She shook her head, Hermione had ran out of the Great hall just before dinner was about to start.

"Then you haven't seen him shove her away. Or turn alarmingly green every single time she touches him." he laughed again, Ginny giggled at the image.

"So he doesn't like pansy?"

"No he doesn't, haven't I made myself clear? He likes muddy"

She glared at him.

"Sorry, Old habits die hard."

"So what's the plan." She said looking at him, it was the first she had a good look at the wizard in front of her, and she must say, he was rather handsome,

"Well, Draco has already gone after Granger, so I guess for now we should get Potty and Weasel out of the picture."

She glared at him again but laughed it off. "Old habits die hard huh.. don't worry, I'll take care of those two."

Blaise smiled at her, flashing his white teeth before walking out. He was pleased that everything was going according to his plan.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Granger…" he called, lightly tapping my door. "Are you alright?"

I didn't answer; I tried to fight back my urges to open it and let him in.

There was silence; I walked towards it and sat on the floor, leaning against the wooden door.

"I know your friends still hate me, but I don't care." His voice was so close, it felt like he was right beside me.

"You're the only person who gave me a chance; you treated me like a normal person instead of some death eater or a trophy prize." He was quiet again.

"I'll win the Quidditch match for you tomorrow." He whispered, "I hope to see you there."

"Draco!" I stood up and immediately opened my door, but he wasn't there anymore.

I went back to bed, and forced myself to sleep. I need some sort of escape from these feelings.

"Hermione, wake up!" Ginny lightly shook me, but I wasn't in the mood to interact with anyone…

How long have I been here? It felt like hours…

"Wake up or we'll be late for the Quidditch match." She shook me again but with a little bit more force this time.

The Quidditch match! How could I have forgotten about it?! I sprung up in panic. I ran towards the bathroom and showered, I didn't even get to pick my clothes but thankfully Ginny had already prepared them. I sat in front of my vanity mirror and started to brush my hair. A light tapping on my window made me stop. It was my owl, I opened it and he dropped a brown package on my hand; i gave my owl some treat while inspecting the brown box.

"Hermione! Open that later! The match is about to start and I should have been there 15 minutes ago!"

"Sorry." I placed the package on my bedside table before grabbing my wand and dashing out.

The sun was up high and no clouds were visible, it was a perfect day for the game. The whole stand was filled with students cheering for their team. As the players entered the field the cheers got louder. Today it was Gryffindor versus the Slytherin; I knew I should be cheering for Harry and Ron but my heart tells me otherwise. My attention was fixated on a certain Blonde Slytherin seeker. He was looking around the field, and when our eyes met he smiled warmly at me, I couldn't help but smile back, but a sense of dread was creeping over me; I shoved it at the back of my mind as the game begun.

Both team were doing pretty well, neither one of them gave their opponent the chance to score. Draco kept a close pursuit for the golden snitch and Harry was a right beside him, cobbing him.

Then something utterly unforeseen took place. Ron had hit the bludger and it went flying directly hitting Draco in the head…

My blood ran cold and my body frozen. I heard someone scream in horror just to find out it was me. He went spiraling down, and his limp body lay motionless on the green field. I ran down as fast as I could, but even how much I force my legs I can't make them move fast enough.

There he was surrounded by his fellow players. I walked closer he was still on the ground and unconscious, blood trickled from his forehead. I knelled beside him ignoring the fact that I was surrounded by Slytherins. My thought was wrapped around him, my tears fell uncontrollably.

I followed him to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey insisted that we should leave, but I had profusely begged her, I didn't want to leave his side. Not till he wakes up. But she said it might take some time, the blow to his head was indeed serious that they even consider moving to him to St. Mungos.

I stayed at his bedside for what seems to be like hours. He still haven't woken up, nor showed any sign of improvements. I held into his hand, and felt that undeniably surge of electricity through my body.

"Please… wake up.." I pleaded desperately, but.. still… nothing…

"He stayed up all night practicing.." Blaise sat at the foot of Draco's bed.

"what?" I blinked at him.

"Last night… before the match… he stayed under the pouring rain to practice." He looked at Draco. "He really wanted to win this one."

My eyes had once again started to well up, remembering what he had told me. "I'll win the Quidditch match for you tomorrow." It resonated inside my head.

Blaise had convinced me to take a little break, he'll watch over Draco while I was gone. I hesitantly agreed, I needed to talk to Ginny. I walked towards the Gryffindor tower knowing I'll find her there.

* * *

It was a joyous evening; the whole Gryffindor common room was filled with students celebrating. Harry had caught the golden Snitch when Draco had taken the hit on the head. Thus earning the Gryffindor a victory; everyone cheered, congratulated the players, but Ginny refused to join in, she knew if Malfoy hadn't been hit, the outcome might have been different. Well not that she's against her own team. But she would rather win it minus the accident.

"Where's Hermione?!" Ron looked around "She's missing all the fun!". With the mentioning of the witch's name the portrait swung open, they all looked up in surprise... Hermione walked in; her eyes blood shot from crying and her hair tangled, she's been running. She scanned the room and saw Harry, Ron, and the whole Gryffindor house celebrating save for Ginny who was sitting at the far end of the crimson couch. At the sight of the two males her blood suddenly surged uncontrollably.

"How dare you hurt him!" she screamed.

They didn't know the reason for her sudden outburst, she had been well all day. Well much to say they didn't see her run to Malfoy when he was knocked down. they were too caught up with their victory.

"But 'mione, we won!" Ron stood up from the floor and cautiously walked towards her; Harry followed closely behind. He knew too well what Hermione is capable of when provoked.

"Do you seriously think I care about that now?! Someone got hurt!" she was seething with anger.

"He deserves it! have you forgotten all the things he has done?" he said as he had stopped advancing when he saw her reach for her wand.

"Draco's changed! He's not the same person that we know!"

"So it's Draco now?" the red haired boy snorted in disgust.

The whole room was quiet, everyone kept their eyes on the golden trio.

"Ron, stop it." Ginny walked over standing beside Hermione, the situation was getting out of hand.

"He was a death eater! That bloody ferret almost got us all killed!" his face turned crimson red with anger. "hell, i wont care if he dies now."

"Stupefy!"

The whole room gasped as Ron fell on the floor unconscious. She then turned her eyes on Harry who was surprised, her wand raised and ready to stun the Black haired wizard, "50 points from Gryffindor" she said lowering her wand, the people inside the room glowered, whispers started to grow. She ran out of the common room. She wanted to run back to Draco, but fought against it. That night she went back to the Head's dorm. She didn't regret stunning Ron, frankly he deserved it. she went to Draco's room, feeling a bit secured, she lay down on his bed, and for the first time for a long time she had slept peacefully.

* * *

THE END...

lol... no.. just playing with chu.. ^^


	6. Chapter 6 Awakening of the Enchantress

•I think i'm progressing with my up-dates... XD

•Once more... thank you guys for the Reviews...They mean so much to me.. and yeah.. i'll try to up-date as often and as soon as i can ^^

•i think this chapter is a bit confusing, if you have any questions... just ask away. though i won't answer things that might serve as spoilers for the next chapters.. :P

•like always, Typo...sorry.. T_T

**•Disclaimers: **i do not own HP.

* * *

**The next time you open your eyes, the world might have already changed.**

Ever since the accident Hermione had spent most of her time in Draco's room and visiting him in the hospital wing; she would spend hours reading him books or tell him about her day, of course she would leave out the part where she had been considered an outcast by her fellow house mates; they considered her a traitor; fraternizing with the enemy. Harry and Ron would deliberately avoid her, and they have clearly expressed their disdain towards her. what happened a few nights back was unforgivable. The sudden urge to protect Draco from Ron's scornful words washed over her, before she knew it she had stunned the red haired boy; leaving him unconscious on the floor. She regrets nothing with what she did to Ron; he had led himself in that sort of predicament.

She looked around the Gryffindor table for a place to sit. She noticed a few cruel eyes staring coldly back at her, pointing or whispering to each other. She felt the need to cover herself, but remembering her position as head girl, ignored the urge, she still needs up up-hold her pride, even if everything seems to crumble down. Her eyes fell to an empty seat in the far right corner of the table. She slowly and cautiously walked over to the table and quietly lowered her things to the surface. No one dared to talk to her, no one but Ginny; she fully understand Hermione, she even stood up for the witch when she had stormed out of the common room after deducting points from Gryffindor. With everything that was happening she knew she should feel lonely but she didn't. Though she missed talking with the other Gryffindors, it wasn't reason enough for her to feel abandoned. She would still go about her routine;

Class, Night patrolling, home works, and visiting Draco.

That night she had finished her rounds early, she didn't want to go back to her dorm; it feels so cold and empty without Draco. She decided it was best for her to go visit the Head Boy and see if he was improving; it's been almost a week and still no sign of him waking up. She sat beside Draco's bed and start reading the book she brought with her while holding his hand; it has been a part of her usual pattern of activity to hold his hand while reading to him, it was calming to her and reassuring.

But the sudden rigging of voices, the sound of footsteps surged towards them broke her peaceful moment with him. She looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Their face emotionless and stoic as she could remember them, though the only time she had seen Mr. Malfoy disheveled was when she was back at their manor, being tortured by Bellatrix; she shuddered at the memory, it wasn't something she wants to openly remember.

"Why haven't you moved him to St. Mungos?" Mrs. Malfoy's voice was cold, that just hearing it sent unease shivers through her spine.

"He is stable Mrs. Malfoy, we're just waiting for him to wake up." Madam Pomprey immediately answered, she too was intimidated by the Malfoy matron.

"And what if my son doesn't wake up."

There was silence, though everyone was confident that madam pompfrey could cure anyone, she herself doubted her skills when Narcissa spoke.

"I thought so," she walked towards her son; While Lucious was looking at Hermione's hand that was still holding Draco; his stares felt like blades that carved out her skin, she hesitantly let Draco's hand go and took a step back.

"We'll take him to Saint Mungos now." Narcissa said as men in white transferred Draco, despite Madam Pompfrey's objection.

They moved pass her, taking the head boy along with them. They didn't even acknowledge her presence as they exited the Hospital wing.

* * *

"'Mione, won't you tell me what's wrong?" Ginny looked at her friend worriedly, she's been trying to comfort Hermione but ended up in vain. The brown haired witch didn't stop crying nor did she say anything, she was frustrated and angry, somehow all her emotions seemed to be amplified; her inexplicable happiness when she's with Draco, her sudden rage when Ron had said disdainful things about the Blonde Slytherin, and now this, her uncontrollable shedding of tears.

Draco was her source of strength, and without him she didn't know how she could endure the hate she was receiving from everyone around her, visiting and being with him was something she looked forward to every single day, she was able to shrug it all off just knowing she'll see him when the day ends. But now she didn't even know when he'll return or if he will ever return, by that tears had once again taken over her, she was afraid of the thought that she won't be able to see him again. She wanted to hex Ron so badly; if it wasn't for that red haired git, her ferret would still be with her.

Ginny stood up from Hermione's bed. "It's your birthday tomorrow, you should get some rest." her red haired friend wasn't sure if she should leave Hermione behind but she figured it was best if the bushy haired witch could have a bit of rest.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I lay motionless in my pristinely made bed; conceived in red velvet, the events of the last few weeks were running like a movie reel through my brain. The memories sped past my eyes under my closed lids so fast that they only served to created a blurry mess like a film projector within my mind that refused to focus.

The sun was up high, it was an unusual day, I never thought it could be this bright, everything around me was so light and different, I didn't know if it was because of a good night sleep or the hours of blankly staring at nothing. Though I highly doubt the first one, I hardly got any sleep; last night my body felt like it was breaking into thousands of pieces. the unpleasant physical sensation was too much, just when I thought it was over another surge of pain came, my fragile broken pieces seems to be sewn together by a dull needle slowly piercing my skin. The agonizing pain was too much that my body feels so weak, my voice withered from screaming. And up till now my blood feels like it is still on fire burning my veins as it pulse through. But despite it all, I felt unusually good.

Waking up after what seems to be a thousand years of sleepless nights was something I could never thought that was possible.

My whole body felt weak but I forced myself to stand up, uncertain that I wouldn't fall on the floor; I clutched the chair next to my bed, trying to regain my equilibrium.

Right then have I realized I've been in bed for almost all day; I've already missed some of my class, and some Head's duty. Panic stricken I immediately showered and changed, not even bothering to look in the mirror or brush my hair, of course I've always cleaned my teeth the muggle way, but right now I was running late, that I used a spell to clean it. I mentally noted myself not to do it again.

It was lunch time when I finally emerged out of the dorm, as I walk down the corridor, I could not help but notice the stares that were directed at me, I frowned; it wasn't like the loathing glares I received yesterday.

That's odd…

I made my way to the Great Hall, as I walked in the students seems to quiet down, then murmurs begun to rise, I continued to walk in self conscious; I took as seat in front of Ginny, her mouth fell open as I took my seat, was it because I used a dental cleaning spell? I groaned in frustration, I still could feel their eyes bored into me.

"H-Hermione…" a male voice came from behind me. I turned to see Neville nervously fidgeting.

"Yes?" I smiled at him. His face turned bright red.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"W-will you…." He paused. "Will you go out with me?"

My mouth fell open, "What?!" I asked my voice raising a few octaves,

"Shove it Longbottom," it came from another male, Mclaggen was it? I wasn't entirely sure.

"Hey Doll, want to watch me practice Quidditch today?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"No thanks." I scowled, what was all that about.

I ignored the boys behind me, and faced Ginny.

"Hermione what happened to you?!" she gushed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still clueless why everyone is acting so out of character.

"Well if that's what awaits me when I'm 18 I can't wait for it!" she said excitedly as she eyes me.

"Excuse me?" my brows creased.

"Well anyway, Happy birthday!" she leaned over and gave me a tight hug. "I sent your gift to your dorm, I don't want you to carry it around." She winked

"Thanks Gin, but you didn't have to." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hermione.. Can I carry your bag?" Dean sat beside me, i gazed at him and noticed he had that look on his face that I faintly remember, it was that look Ron had when he had accidentally drank that Love potion. In fact, it wasn't only him. Almost the entire male students were looking at me that way. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Gin, I think I'll go to the library for now," I said shuffling out of my seat. even though I'm still not allowed to enter the library, i figured trying to convince Madam Pince to let me in is better than sitting here and take this non sense.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked worriedly,

"No.. It's okay; I just need to be around rows and rows of books right now." I smiled weakly before walking off. But before I could completely exit the hall someone called me.

"Hermione!" I remember that voice oh so well,

I turned around to see Ron running towards me, panting.

"What is it Ronald?" I spat out, till now I still haven't forgiven him.

"Well… I was hoping... We could hang out…and maybe get married…" he smiled at me stupidly.

"What are you talking about?!" I fumed, if it was a prank I am clearly not amused.

"If you want we could slow down and get engaged first," he went on with his rambling.

"Ron, I am clearly in no mood with this foolishness." I glowered. Without waiting for any answer I strode away, walking as fast as I could, but even if I had verbally declined, he still followed me, along with other males.

Feeling terrified I ran faster, I didn't care where I was heading; I just needed to get away from the madness. From my haste to get away from them I had collided with someone that I fell back, I closed my eyes instinctively, waiting for my body to hit the ground, but a pair of arms caught me. I breathed in and caught a familiar scent…. I remember it so well…and it only belongs to a certain person. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him...

"No running in the halls Granger, or else I'll have to deduct points from your house." He said as he set me down on my foot.

"Malfoy?" I blinked in disbelief. his voice, his proud but gentle grey eyes, Oh how i have severely missed everything about him.

"Why do you always fall whenever I'm around?" he smirked.

"Maybe because you're always blocking my way," I countered, but feeling gleeful, he's back… my heart started to beat uncontrollably, something it hasn't done for the past weeks.

"Or you're just finding ways to get close to me." he chuckled

"Well you-" I stopped, as I saw the people pursuing me.

I took a step back and pulled Draco against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. From a different angle one might think we were just a random couple snogging. I sighed in relief as those blokes ran pass us.

I diverted my gaze back at him, he was staring me, His left arm outstretched, he supported his weight by placing his hand on the wall and his right hand gripped the back of my neck possessively. Our faces barely an inch away; the sudden need to brush my lips to his was so powerful that I leaned in and closed the gap between us, all my qualms disappeared, and something inside me clicked, he was like the missing piece of the puzzle, and at this precise moment I felt complete. There's nothing else that mattered, there's nowhere else I would be but in his arms.

I Hermione Jean Granger; muggle born, a witch, a war heroine, have fallen in love with Draco Lucious Malfoy; a former death eater, the Heir to the Malfoy riches, a Pureblood, the bane of my existence. And _my_ bloody ferret.

But for now, I'll keep this secret to myself.


	7. I held you with my Tainted hands

•I feel so guilty for up-dating so late T_T

•sorry about that...i've just been so busy.

•Thank you for all your wonderful Reviews.. ^^

•confusing? you can ask me anything :|

•Typo... sorry T_T. i didn't re-check this chapter for any errors..

•I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**There is a sadness in this world that you can't even shed a tear for. What saved me from a dead end cliff. Right... It was you who was calling me, That beloved voice of yours..**

**Draco's POV **

"Please…" she begged.

My eyes slowly opened; I saw the vast night sky glistering with all its glorious stars.. Then… a face…. It seems to glimmer as she kept her eyes on me. Tears continued to fall down from her beautiful brown eyes. Though I never really believe my eyes were closed, it was just her voice that woke me up from my stupor.

"Don't…." her voice was breaking. I stared at her, trying to make sense of what was going on; she was crying, that I know, but the reason to why was a mystery. As I kept my eyes on her I have noticed that beside her, stood a man holding her protectively.

"W-what?" I stuttered, though to my surprise it wasn't what came out of my mouth.

"How could you." My lips moved; and my voice was strained with rage.

What surprised me more is that, I was holding up my wand, pointing it directly at her.

"I thought you loved me." I spoke again, though this time; I was almost begging for her to answer, desperately hoping she wouldn't say the next words that would end it all.

"I'm sorry…" her tears streamed down her reddened cheeks.

"Avada Kedavra" I whispered and a spark of green light illuminated the whole place, then a body fell on the ground. At that exact moment a realization came to her and her face was twisted to a horrifying shock.

"No!" she screamed as she knelt beside the dead man.

I lowered my wand and stared at her as she rested her head on his chest muffling her mournful cry. It pains me to know I was the reason for her tears; I have just killed the man that she loved… the man that owns her heart…

I didn't know I was crying not till I felt the warm liquid slither down my cheek, tears flooded my eyes that her image blurred. I lifted my hand to wipe away tears but abruptly stopped when I saw my hand drenched in blood.

I could no longer hear her bitter mourning; the thought gave me a pause, rigidly I turned to look at her, Petrified and dazed with confusion I stood frozen. She was no longer lamenting, instead she lay motionless on the cold earth; bathing in her own blood.

My whole mind was in chaos; slowly I could feel my sanity flow out of me. I mechanically walked towards her and dropped on my knees. I gently held her in my arms; Tears didn't fall as much to say I was too surprised and unprepared to shed even a single one.

I couldn't quite put myself to the truth that she was gone… I wanted to die right at that very moment... life… love… meaning…over… there was no more reason for me to continue… I wanted to cry… to weep and to break out in rage… I want her back… I want her back desperately….

The silence was deafening, I didn't know how long I was holding her lifeless body in my arms.

Then…. What seems like an endless standstill was torn with a single voice.. "Draco! Please open your eyes.." I could feel warm drops of water fall on my face… tears? Why would anyone shed one for me? "Please I beg of you…" The voice had a hint of panic and something I could not fathom.

I woke up with the darkness blinding my eyes, I sat up and my hand clutched my chest; somehow it was still in so much pain. I panted heavily; letting the cold air fill my lungs.

"Thank God." She sighed in relief.

I turned my head to the side and saw her, Hermione smiling weakly at me, her eyes was red and fresh track of tears were evident on her cheeks.

I pulled her and wrapped my arms around Hermione; holding her tight. I let the tears fall; I was beyond relief knowing that she was alive, and not dead unlike what my dream had showed me.

"shhh.. It's alright..." she said in a soothing voice. "It's alright..." her small hand gently rubbed my back; it was calming in a way. The dull aching on my chest slowly faded, and my breathing was now even.

"Tell me something." I paused before continuing, "How do you always know what to say or do to gently calm me down?"

She let out a light chuckle "Sometimes it just feels like I've known you for a long time that it just comes naturally."

I let her go and looked up to her face, before moving down and resting my head on her lap, she didn't protest nor shove me away. Instead she gently laid her palm on my cheek and held it, while her other hand lightly brushed my hair.

"May I ask why are you here?" I inquired with closed eyes.

"I came to check on you…" she whispered

"Check on me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I felt something was wrong." She confessed.

my eyes opened and stared at her serene face "You were up all this time?"

She shook her head lightly. "I had a nightmare, then I woke up; but suddenly something felt wrong so I went to check on you."

I could feel my brows raised but it smoothed as fast as it came. "Thank you." I smiled at her.

She didn't answer instead she just smiled at me.

I closed my eyes once more; but dreading sleep, but somehow her touch eased it all; it felt like I could finally be at peace in my sleep when she's beside me.

I want these gentle hands…

And this kind smile…

Even though I should not want such things….

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I looked at him from across our table as he casually talk with his fellow Slytherins. I sighed in defeat. How could he stay so calm after the things we've been through? Last night he just gave me the fright of my life.

The dreams… no… the nightmares just became so vivid that it almost felt like reality. My eyes snapped open, but as soon as I had taken in my surroundings and my mind and breathing no longer racing, I have forgotten what my nightmare was… but there was a nagging feeling that lingered in my head, It was making me nauseous. Then the thought of Draco came. A voice at the back of my mind urged me to go to him.

"Malfoy?" I slowly pushed his bedroom door, it creaked as it opened. "Are you sleeping?"

There was no answer… the whole room was dead silent. I made my way to his bed when I saw him lay so still, tears escaped his eyes. I walked even closer till I was beside him; sitting on his bed. Then I noticed he wasn't breathing. Panicked, I shook him trying to wake him up "Malfoy!"

But still… nothing, he didn't respond. I searched my pockets for my wand but I have left it in my room, I wanted to go back for it but I could not possibly leave him alone. I mentally cursed myself for ever forgetting my wand.

"Malfoy!" I shook him again.

The overpowering fear and anxiety came, it was the same as the day I saw him take that hit and uncontrollably spiral down on the ground during the Quidditch match

"Draco, please open your eyes…" I begged tears welling up on my eyes, I did nothing to restrain them.

"Please…I beg you…" I pleaded,

Slowly but surely he opened his eyes; and a pair of stormy grey eyes greeted me. I sighed in relief.

The whole night it felt like everything fell into place, he was beside me in my arms, and I couldn't ask for more.

And then of course there was our first kiss… it was so perfect and breathtaking. Never once have I been kissed like that. And till now I still could feel his soft lips on mine, his strong well toned arm holding me so possessively that it felt like I was the only girl he will ever hold. It was the intimacy of that moment that left me speechless. I nervously traced my lips with my fingers.

"Hermione?" Ginny waved her hand in front of me.

"Are you alright? You look flushed."

"Y-yeah… I was just…" I stopped, what was I going to say? 'I was just dreaming about Draco and the kiss we just shared?'

"You just..?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I-it's nothing." I stood up and gathered my things.

"I need to go, I just saw some of those Ravenclaw blokes that were following me this morning, and it seems like they've seen me again." It was a good excuse; for it was true, lately the stalking and the love confessions just came flooding down, that I never had a time of peace. I couldn't concentrate on my Classes for those stupid gits would crowd and hover around me.

Ginny nodded at me, I smiled at her weekly before darting out.

* * *

"Hey Weasellet." She recognized that voice. Well for one she had been having a great deal of him lately and two only him and Malfoy called her 'weasellet'

"What do you want Zabini." She spat out. She wasn't going to go easy on him just cause they've been spending time plotting their match-making plan.

"You hurt me." Blaise said in a dramatic tone. He ignored some of the glares directed at him by the Gryffindors, it was unusual having a Slytherin walk over to the Gryffindor table, and much more casually talk to one.

"Good." She said rolling her eyes. She really didn't want to see the Italian wizard for now, since they've been spending an awfully a lot of time together, her emotions seems to stir.

"Can we talk about our plan next time?" she didn't even turn to face him.

Blaise frowned. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"No. I just need a break from all this. And besides Harry and I need to spend some time together."

Blaise flinched; he was taken back by what she had said. "I understand, but can we meet at the lake tomorrow? I promise it'll be the last."

Without waiting for her respond he turned his heel and walked away, Ginny turned to look at him, not knowing what to make out of the handsome Slytherin.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

The moon stealthily kept its light to its self. While clouds hovered around.

My night rounds was something I started to look forward to, there was no annoying blokes that followed me around, and it was the time where I could think about things clearly.

I padded down the endless corridor and moved past the rough-hewn columns, I was dwarfed by the stone pedestals all was lit with candles but darkness still engulfed the whole place; I paused for the briefest moment as I saw a familiar shade of hair glimmer under the dim moon light. He was hovering up in his broom, eyes closed as if it brought his some sort of escape. I recalled that exact same expression, it was when we went out to check the owlery.

"Malfoy?" I called out a bit unsure

He somehow he heard me call him for he had turned to look at me; he slowly descended.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Come here and I'll show you." He smiled as his broom lowered; his feet almost touching the courtyard ground.

"I don't fly..."

"Do you trust me?" his eyes fixated on me.

I hesitantly took it; in a swift move he had pulled me off the ground, I was now sitting in front of him on his broom.

With much caution we ascended up. I closed my eyes shutting it tightly, even though I trust him, I still couldn't get over my fear of heights.

"Open your eyes." he whispered. I felt his warm breath on my neck, I slightly shuddered.

I forced my eyes to open, I was in awe; Hazy lights passed me by. As if it was a dream woven into vivid colors. It was so enchanting, Hogwarts castle and everything around it the whole place looked like it was painted out from an artist's canvas.

"It's beautiful." I mouthed every word.

He didn't answer; instead he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Why did you let that Weasel kiss you?" he asked abruptly. I turned to look at him shocked. That morning Ron had cornered me and forced himself to me, but luckily before he could do anything else I had stunned him so badly they had to bring him to Madam Pompfrey.

"Well, you didn't do anything when Pansy was all over you!" I had unconsciously recalled the time when Pansy had her hands all over him, Jealousy had taken over me that I was seething with anger, I didn't want that girl touching Draco, and what hurts the most was he just let her do as she pleased. Of course he wasn't tied to anyone, he was free to do anything, but at the back of my mind I wanted him to push her away, and take me in his arms instead.

My anger and jealousy was building up that I have missed the fact that my whole body was shaking, the familiar surge of pain came, it was the same unbearable physical sensation I have felt days ago. Why now? Why was it happening now..?

"If only you knew how much I wanted to hex-" his voice blurred out then everything around me went black. I let myself be consumed by the creeping darkness.

* * *

**Since i'm in a giving mood. chapter 8 is up. XD**

**click the "next" button :D**


	8. Chapter 8 A lover's Resolution

•Congratulations! if you're here it means you read my note bellow chapter 7 :P  
•i just feel this should be a different Chapter

•I have officially lost my mind.

•I quote "Sonnet 17" for the part that has a ****** in it

•i do not own H.P

* * *

**Over and over i fall for you... over and over i try not to...**

The night sky drifted by so fast that as if it never came; the morning sun took it's place illuminating everything that was in sight, though her whole body was still sore, still in pain she forced herself to sit up, not caring that her fragile body might break into pieces. And across her lap an arm rested. She looked at the person beside her to see Draco sleeping soundly. "Wake up Malfoy.." she gently shook him, he groaned but still his eyes remained closed. "Malfoy..." she shook him once more and still nothing. "Draco," she finally sighed in defeat; his eyes fluttered open and a smile painted on his face.. "Good Morning My love..." his voice came out as a whisper.

"My love?" she repeated the words in disbelief; The way he has said those words had sent an unease shiver down her spine… never in a million years would she thought that she would hear those words spoken to her. Nevertheless she had longed for it…

He didn't answer, his eyes still focused onto her as if she was the only person he'll ever love, the only one he'll ever need and so much more. He had felt love before; though the intensity of it all was different. Silence had overtaken the moment. She opened her mouth to speak but she was denied he had leaned forward and gently brushed his lips onto hers preventing her from speaking.

She froze for the briefest moment to contemplate her actions but his lips once more grazed hers, but this time their kiss had deepened; it was forceful and yet gentle. He freed her lips; everything around her started to spin and her head felt light. She didn't know if it was the loss of air from the kiss or was it Draco altogether, her hand held onto his arms for support.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern; he held onto her hips and shoulder, Maybe he had forced her too far, she was still after all weak and still starting to recover from the wave of pain that washed over her last night.

"Yeah.. I'm fine" she lifted her head and gave him a soft smile. The pain on her body was still there.. Though her thoughts were completely messed up; that kiss gave no clarity… no... Instead it confused her more. Her concern must have been written all over her face that Draco couldn't help but chuckle. Her head darted to him. Then a realization came. How could she have been so naive, of course that kiss meant nothing to him and seeing her get confused made him laugh, her thoughts went on. With that she let his arm go and hastily move to get out of the tangled sheets of his bed.

"Wait... Where are you going..." Draco asked puzzled. He stood just behind her in case she would fall down.

"I need to get out of here..." she said under her breathe though she didn't expect Draco was able to hear that.

"Hermione…" he said as he finally getting why she suddenly acted that way.

"Leave me alone!" she glowered continuing to walk away from him.

"Will you please listen to me!" he grabbed her arm and flung her around. His right hand cupped her cheeks and his left was wrapped around her waist. Now they were so close the distance between them was barely an inch away. "I love you…" he paused and breathed in ******"I don't know how, when or from where... I love you straightforwardly without complexities or pride. And so I love you because I know no other way than this."

"Draco…" Tears started to form on her eyes.

"I did try to resist, but somehow you always have a way to catch my attention with very little effort… I restrained myself from ever wanting you. But I just couldn't help myself anymore. You are every bit of sin that I would willfully indulge in." He confessed.

Her qualms settled; and her feelings no longer in chaos. She didn't permit herself to think about Draco more than just an acquaintance, he was something every girl would wish for and yet for so long she refused to face the fact that she was feeling so much more than just friendship. So she pretended not to care, she hid her feelings along with her desires; she kept it all safe at the back of her mind. But hearing those words come out of his mouth, her feeling poured out. She no longer had to control them.

She drifted closer to his till their lips touched. "I love you..." she whispered closing the distance between them with a kiss.


End file.
